The Bits and Pieces
by Jump.With.Jess
Summary: This is a sequel to A New Day. A three part story of Aurora and Xavier and snippits we see observe of their lives and their families spanning over 36 years.
1. Chapter 1

Seven years later

**He knew something was up with his terrible twosome the moment they stepped off the elevator and he didn't have a lap full of exited muchkin. He's fairly certain that if he could harness their excitement it would be the next clean energy alternative.  
**  
**He silently watched them, waiting for them to come to him. It took them forty minutes of almost absolute silence while they had a snack and did the homework Pierre had sent upstairs with them before they came to him.**

**They quietly climbed in his lap, watching him. Aurora finally broke the shell of silence that had prevaided the penthouse since she and Xavier had entered. She was never good at beating around the bush ****_'Just like Darcy.'_**** so he should have expected the question that came next.**

**"Daddy what happened to mommy?"**

_**'Oh.'**_

**He really hadn't expected that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**They were thirteen the first time they saw coverage of his and Darcy's rocky romance. He'd never seen his son angrier than when he confronted him about some of the less savory news pieces.**

**His Aurora was somewhere around, ****_'Probably in the vents'_**** she and Xavier were never far apart. Hell when the team had started training them they had done better together than they had apart.**

**He motioned for his son to fallow him. "Go tell Ro to come down." He sent out an SOS to the team and went to stand by the elevator. His terrible twosome appeared and waited, twin statues. The team, their family all showed up withing minutes of each other with the exception of Thor and their five who were all visiting Asgard. He mentally prepared himself for seeing her again. His Darcy.**

**He knew they were doing the same, Pepper left Steve's side and pulled him to her. She squeezed him once and then released him. She went and did the same to the twins muttering something in their ear, their faces turned to him slightly confused but still tense.**

**Bruce and Cecill wound their arms around him and led him to the couch, when they were all seated he cleared his throat. "Your mom, God you mom was so smart. I didn't ever-I never thought you would actually ask but that was just plain stupidity. Of course I didn't think that she would never be here but..."**

**He paused for breath, leaning back into the couch.**

**"I think that maybe she knew though, you know? Maybe not that she wouldn't be here- actually I take that back. Your mom was one hell of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, gave your aunt Nat here a run for her money in badassery. Nat do you remember the first time you wanted to 'test out' how 'strong' she was and she took you down on the mats?" "I thought we agreed we wouldn't talk about that?" Clint barked out a short burst of tense laughter. "Seriously? She kicked your ass, you never went toe to toe with her after that!"**

**The twins leaned forward in an almost telepathically planned move. "Yes but how does this pertain to the subject on hand?" Nicks strong voice spoke from the entryway, causing him to jerk around. "You mom scared even me. That's what though's news reports don't pick up on, she was never officially an Avenger so they never saw that strength. Not just physical either as I'm sure your aunt Jane can attest to." "It's true, she was the one who found Thor."**

**They nodded slowly. "Your mom made videos, their all on JARVIS's server along with a few other's from after she died. She made them for when you started asking questions." "We want to see them." "I know, that's why the whole families here. No ones seen these since-since she died." Steve reached behind Bruce's to squeeze his shoulder and for one horrible moment he flashed back to that day so long ago when she died and they all offered empty platitudes.**

**He took a steading breath, "Jarvis que Code Name Inform Baby's file please." "Of course , queing in now." he felt all the air leave his body at the sight of her on the mega screen. Darcy. His sweetheart. "Soooo I guess I should tell you a bit about myself, first off my name is Darcy Lewis and until I was 24 I..hhmm...floated? That's probably the best word, not to say that I didn't get good grades I mean please I got into Culver University."**

**Somewhere after the first hour he stopped bothering to hide his tears. After the third hour Ro and Xavier climbed into his lap with each of their heads on his shoulders like they hadn't done is so many years and they quietly mourned with their family piled around them for the mother they have no memory of and the lover and wife he has to many of to count.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nine-teen years later

**"Aunt Ro?" "Yes sweetheart?" "When's daddy and mommy going to be back?" "When the badman's caught. Why am I not doing bed time right?" She smiled down at the little girl tucked deep beneath the bedclothes. After a long moment Anya seemed to make up her mind about whatever it was she was pondering. "I saw a picture of a pretty lady hanging up in grandpas workshop."**

Aurora let out the breath she had been unknowingly been holding in a hiss between her teeth. "Aaahhh well that would be your grandma Darcy, my mommy." She reached out and smoothed down the younger girls hair. "What happened to her?" She turned to look out the window, smiling wistfully as she observed the bustling city. Nodding to herself she turned back to the little girl, "Would you like to hear a fairytale?" Anya nodded hesitantly.

**"Okay." "You have to promise me you wont say anything to grandpa alright?" She nodded once more. "Alright then. Once upon a time there was a Rodeo Queen and a man made of Iron and Energy..."**


End file.
